femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Gillian Casey (The Girl He Met Online)
'Gillian Casey '(Yvonne Zima) is the main villainess of the 2014 Lifetime film The Girl He Met Online (airdate February 8, 2014). History Gillian was the sister of Bethanny and, when the two girls were young, their parents died and they were sent to live with adoptive mother Agatha. From the moment she arrived there, Gillian took a dislike to Agatha, shouting to her that she would never be her mother. Gillian grew up to be a mentally unstable woman, having a series of relationships that often failed due to her instability and even getting into legal trouble when she attacked an unfaithful boyfriend with a bottle. She was forced to move back in with Agatha due to financial troubles that were exacerbated by the older woman's heart attack (which Gillian witnessed, waiting a few moments before calling an ambulance). By this point, Gillian had also grown to fully disdain her adoptive mother. Gillian also worked at a OBGYN, where she started an illicit affair with her married boss Dr. Harris Kohling in exchange for financial benefits. Events The movie opened with Gillian's current boyfriend Tony breaking up with her, causing her to become enraged and trash his home. Later on, Gillian began browsing a dating site and came across Andy Collins, a wealthy man who worked for his family's advertising company. The two began chatting and eventually decided to meet up, with Andy being instantly smitten by Gillian's beauty and charm. Soon after this, Gillian became angry at Agatha when she suggested she get her own apartment, shoving her against a wall before telling her that Andy would take her away from Agatha. In preparation for attending a business meeting with Andy, Gillian stole a blouse from a boutique. But to her horror, the shop owner Doty also in attendance at the event and recognized the stolen blouse, subtly letting Gillian know that fact. Enraged, Gillian went to the bathroom and had a breakdown, calling Doty a "rich, spoiled bitch" and hitting the hand dryer repeatedly. When Gillian got home, she tore the blouse up and returned it to the store, telling Doty that it had fallen apart itself. The sinister Gillian also threatened to burn the store down with Doty inside it if she didn't consider her paid off, stealing some other items as she walked out. But later, Tony confronted Gillian and ordered that she paid for a painting of his that she had destroyed in exchange for him not telling Andy about her true self. In order to get the money, Gillian set up a hotel rendezvous with Harris. But while in the lobby, Gillian was spotted by Andy's sister Heather, who leaves a voicemail for Andy detailing the confusion (as Gillian had claimed she was in New York with her mother). Gillian confronted Heather and begged her not to tell Andy, but Heather remained adamant on telling Andy. Angered, Gillian pushed Heather down a stairwell, killing her. She then returned to the hotel room, drugging Harris's wine to get him to agree to give her the loan she needed. As Andy mourned his sister's death, Gillian consoled him. After hearing Heather's voicemail to Andy and learned more of Gillian's lies from Agatha, he confronted Gillian, who accused Andy of not being a man and revealing that everything she had done was to for them. She then chillingly advised Andy to leave before she hurt him. As Andy learned more about Gillian's criminal past, Gillian was fired from her job after Harris found out that she had drugged him and later confronted by Agatha about her lies, causing her to briefly break down. Agatha then tried to calmly talk with Gillian, but the conversation went badly and the psychotic Gillian attacked and began to strangle Agatha, ranting about how living with her was "killing her". She was stopped when the police burst in and restrained her, having been called by Andy who entered with them. Gillian shouted that Andy had never done anything for love as the police led her out. During interrogation, Gillian confessed to murdering Heather and said she had done it because she had threatened her relationship with Andy. Trivia * Yvonne Zima later portrayed the evil Juliana Hansen in the 2016 Lifetime film Killing Mommy. Gallery Gillian Casey preparing.jpg|Gillian preparing to destroy Tony's home Gillian Casey with Andy.jpg|Gillian and Andy Collins Gillian Casey date.jpg|Gillian on a romantic date with Andy Gillian Casey strangles.jpg|Gillian attempting to strangle Agatha Gillian Casey interrogation.jpg|Gillian being interrogated Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Broken Neck Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Thief Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested